CID- YEH PYAAR HAI YA DUSHMANI? (staring PURVI, SHREYA AND TARIKA)
by devil0022
Summary: How do u feel when someone is constantly following u? let's peep into the story to to see what all these 3 brave girls purvi shreya n tarika do now?
1. Chapter 1

YEH PYAAR HAI YA PHIR DUSHMANI?

~~~~~~CH- 1~~~~~~

Hello everyone… this is my first CID fanfiction.I want ur support fr my journey tq..

S- SHREYA

P- PURVI

SAL- SALUNKHE

ACP- PRADYUMAN

T- TARIKA

ABHI- ABHIJEET

NIK- NIKHIL

D- DOCTOR

Guys I haven't read it completely so srry fr the mistakes..

There was a man stalking purvi,tarika and shreya. Bt they 3 didn't knew that  
Purvi n tarika after completing their work went back home  
P:chal shreya mera kaam bhi ho gaya aa tujhe drop kr deti hoon.  
S. M srry purvi bt mujhe kutch aur kaam yaad aa gaya . Tu jaa mai khud chale jaayungi.  
They both hugged each other n said bye.  
T. Theek hai purvi aur shreya , mai bhi chalti hoon  
Duo. Bye..  
While purvi was driving,she felt if a car was following her. Bt she ignored it n concentrated on her driving.  
Suddenly she had a severe headache n she faints. She lost her control from the car n banged into a truck. Mumbai police came there n investigated n sent purvi to the hospital. Her pulse were slow n her heartbeat was continously dropping. He found the cid batch from her n immediately calls acp  
Pol. Hello cid bureau?  
Acp. Je hAan acp praduman bol raha hoon  
Pol. Dekhiye mujhe yahan ek ghayal awaatha mein ek ladku mili hai jiski gaadi truck se takra gayi hai aur usse hospital pahuncha diya gaya hai.  
Acp.. kya..? Kaun hai woh,kya naam kya hai uska.?  
Pol. Ji batch par purvi k. Likha hua hai sir  
Acp. Kya?omg. Kaun se hospital mein lekar gaye hain use?  
Pol. Sir city hospital mein.  
Acp ko aise dekhkar bureau mein sab unke paas jaate hai aur unki pareshani ka kaaran poochte hain.  
Acp. Daya,shreya,sachin, kevin(etc.) Purvi hospital mein hai uska accident hua hai,zara tum jaake toh dekho kya hua hai,main aur salunkhe uski gaadi check krne jaa rahe hain  
Tri. Ok sir  
Acp daya aur salunkhe scene par Jaate hain  
Sal. While investigating he saw that the upper mirror was a lil bit tilted and immediately calls acp  
Acp.. haan bol salunkhe.  
Sal. Yeh dikha boss  
Acp. Haan... iska mtlb ki purvi apne peeche kisi aur ko dekhne ki koshish kr rahi thi  
Sal. Ji.  
Acp. Lekin kise?  
Sal.. lekin boss ek baat samajh nhi aa rahi ki purvi ko itna bada truck dikha kaise nahi dikha woh toh ek traind driver hai  
Sal. Ab toh yeh purvi he bata sakti hai.  
In the hospital..  
P. Was still unconcious  
D. Comes out says. Dekhiye woh abhi hoah mein nahi hai aur woh zinda bacheingi ya nnahi yeh bhi nahi pata aap sirf inke parivar walon ko khabar kr dijiye.  
Trio thinks . Purvi ke mata pita ki toh maut ho chuki hai  
Suddenly acp comes frm behind n says. Ji doc. Hum sab purvi ke parivar walehe hain  
Doc. Ji theek hai lekin phir bhi mujhe aisa lagta hai ki unke bachne ke chances bohot km hain.  
Everybody got tensed n doc goes away  
Everybody started thinking of the beautiful things which happend b/w them n shreya  
Meanwhile all r in the hospital  
Fredy- the frst tym when purvi came in frnt of hr n called him UNCLE  
Nik. When they were at abhi house n purvi was running behind him  
Tarika. When se was teasing hr taking abhis name  
Abhi. When she tied rakhi on his wrist n made him his brother.  
Daya when he saved purvi frm the bomb by risking his life. N purvi hugged him in fear  
Shreya. She was the most special person fr purvi n thus remembers all the tym ahe has spent wth hr,danced with hr,ran bhind the criminal,laughed n was horrified to see the scene where the stalker was holding a knife n was slowly heading towards purvi.  
Suddenly he ran frm the emergency exit door which was near her bed. While going he had held a letter in purvi's hand.  
Purvi was successful in opening it n read,"I m back my jaan...  
Bas yeh batana tha ki tumhari galti ki saza sirf tum nahi blki cid ki saari officers bhugtengi...  
Ab aaram se yaad karo ki college tym mein kya glti ki thi..  
Purvi was nt scared bcoz her life was in danger bt bcoz shreya n tarika were also in danger bcoz of hr  
She tried hard to thinks who could be behind all this bt she was unsuccessful..

Meanwhile shreya enters with tarika ..  
Purvi was confused if she should tell all this to them  
S. Kya hua purvi kutch kehna chahti ho?haan bolo.  
P. Sss..hhrreeyyaa... tt..aa..ri...kkkaa.. hhumm s.. j..aa..n...  
They were really tensed bt before she could complete the sentense,acp n other enter.  
Acp. Purvi kaisi ho?waise doctor ne bola hai ki bas 2-3 dinon mein tumhein discharge kr diya jayega aur phir ghar pe rest.  
Acp. Chalo shreya tarika yahan pe ab bahar ek gaurd rukega. Get bach to wrk.  
They nodded. Yes sir  
Bt were luking at purvi as she wanted to say smthing important  
Purvi was slightly shaking hr head in no.  
Bt at last everyone left  
She was sad bcoz all her efforts to tell them went in vain..  
In the bureau. 1:00 pm  
Everyone was busy in wrk. Bt there was one person who was in deep thought. Yeah it is shreya who was still thinking what purvi What purvi wanted to tell her n tarika.  
Because of her absent mind,she got scolded by abhi.  
Abhi. SHREYA! itni der se dekh raha hoon.. 5-6 baar bulaya bhi... par tum ho ki apne he khayalon mein doobi hui ho.  
Daya. Arey yaar kya ho gya.. pareshan hai bechari ek toh uski best frnd itni beemaar hai upar se tum ho ki..  
Abhi n daya continued their fight n after that acp enters..  
Acp. Kya ho raha hai yeh sab?  
Daya. Srry sir woh purvi ko lekar thode tensed hai..  
Acp. Haan dikhta hai ki kitne tensed ho.  
They nodded in no as if regreting his taunting wrds  
Acp. Ek toh samajh mein nahi aa raha ki aakhir purvi ne apna balance gaadi pe se khoya kaise aur woh mirror tedha kyin tha.  
Salunkhe enters.  
Sal. Woh isliye boss kyunki purvi unconcious hone lagi thi.  
Acp. Kya?  
Sal. Haan boss. Uske stearing wheel pe mujhe aisa chemical mila hai jisko choote he aadmi kutch he secs mein behost hone lagta hai  
Acp. Toh yeh chemical apne aap udke toh aaya nahi hoga. Kisi na kisi ne toh lagaya hoga!  
Sal. Boss yeh chemical itni aasani se nahi milta sirf badi chemical laboratories mein he milta hai  
Acp. Achha... ek kaam karo abhi,mayur aur divya sabhi badi chemical labs se pata karo ki kinkin logon ne yeh chemical unse khareeda hai. Unka naam aur no. Le lo.  
Trio: yes sir...  
They go to all the labs n take the no.s of people who bought that chemical.  
It turned to the 3rd day n purvi got discharged. Purvi was now able to speak bt nt walk properly so acp gave her holiday fr a week.  
Tarika n shreya came to N teased each other.  
Sal. The tyms when he has been against purvi n even feels srry.  
However doc. Allows everyone ro see hr.  
First shreya goes  
S. M srry purvi yeh sab meri wajah se hua hai agar mai tumhare saath aati toh yeh sab nahi hota  
Suddenly purvi mover her finger. Seeing this shreya cried out fr a doc.  
Doc. Ji aap bahar jayiye  
Nurse took unwilling shreya out  
Everyone asked shreya what had happened  
S. Sir.. woh purvi.  
While in icu .  
Purvi was deeply breathing with the oxygen mask on her hr pulses were dropping again. Bt after sm hrs hr heart beat turned normal bcoz of their prayers  
Doc cames put n told everyone. Hamesha maine dua ki baatein suni hain aur aaj dekh bhi li.  
Daya. Doc kutch samajh nhi aa raha plz samjhayiye na  
Doc. Woh ab bilkul theek hain. Khatre se bahar hain  
Everyone. Ji kya hum usse mil sakte hain?  
Doc. Ji. Lekin woh sadmein ke karan bol nahi paayeingi  
Everyone enters the room with tears in thier eyes  
Purvi slowly opens hr eyes n tries to move a lil bt acp stps hr  
Acp. Lati raho  
Suddenly tears starts felling frm her eyes.  
Shreya holds he hand. Acp orders everyone to move back to wrk except shreya n taru  
(Evening)  
Tarika has gone to take medicines fr purvi bt its been 2 hrs n she hadnt returned.  
S. Purvi mai zara tarika ko dekhne jaati hoon pata nahi kahan jake soo gayi.  
P. Nods a lil bit  
Shreya leaves the room...  
After 5 mins when shreya left,a man came inside the room with a muffler on his face,Purvi slowly opened hr eyes n was horrified  
Came to take purvi back to hr home. While in the hospital purvi told them about the incident.  
P. Shreya-tarika,mujhe tumse kutch zaroori baat krni hai.  
S. Haan bolo na purvi ,kya baat hai  
P. Dekho tum donon ki jaan khatre mein hai. Tum dono sambhal kr rehna aur ho sake toh akele mat rehna.  
T. Lekin purvi hua kya hai aur kaun hamein takleif dena chahega.  
P. Woh main tumhein abhi nahi bata sakti. Aur yeh baat acp sir ko pata nahi chalni chahiye warna woh cases par dhyan nahi de payeinge.  
S. Atcha theek hai tum tension mat lo lekin yeh toh batao ki tumhara accident kaise hua?  
P. Pata nahi shreya pehle toh laga ki koi gaadi mera peecha kr rahi hai aur phir achanak se sir chakrane laga aur mera gaadi se control chala gaya.  
T. Gaadi ka no. Yaad hai ?  
P. Shayad... MH C2 0088. Lekin waada karo ki tum acp sir ko nahi bataogi.  
S. Lekin purvi sabhi ko yeh baat pata chal chuki hai ki tum khud behosh nahi hui thi. Tumhein behosh karwaya gaya tha ek chemical ke through.  
T. Jo tumhari stearing wheel pr tha.  
P. Kya... atcha theek hai bt baat ko aur aage mt badhne dena aur jo maine tumhein bataya hai woh toh bilkul mat batana.  
T&amp;s. Ok. Chalo ab ghar..  
P. Hmmm..  
N they both went to drop purvi. She was unable to walk so they helped hr.  
After sometym they both went to bureau n purvi was alone at home with her walking stick.  
In the bureau..  
Abhi. Tarika abhi hai purvi?  
T. Pehle se theek hai lekin...  
Abhi. Lekin kya?  
T. Woh main tumhein nahi bata sakti..  
kyun tarika?kyun nahi?  
Meanwhile acp enters n asks abt the dead boldy lying. They all talk fr sometym n after that they all were prepared to go back home. Nik &amp; purvi are best frnds so nik left fr purvi's house without informing her n plans to give hr a surprise  
Whereas in the parkling lot,while tarika was opening her car's door,abhi held hr by hand.  
T. Kya hua abhijeet?  
Abhi. Baat poori krke jao  
T. Abhi aisa kutch nahi baat nahi hai. Accident ke baad purvi bas thodi si dari hui hai aur kutch nagi.  
Abhi. Sach keh rahi ho?  
T. Haan..  
Abhi. Ok theek hai. Bye. Bolo toh ghar drop kr doon?  
T. Nahi thank u mai chali jaayoongi.  
Abhi ok baba theek hai sambhal ke jaana  
T. Goes back home n thinks- jaise taise krke abhi se toh chupa liya pr agar phir aisa kutch hua toh...

A/N  
SO what do u think will happen nxt  
till then bye... :)  
keep reviewing.. :)


	2. Chapter 2

YEH PYAAR HAI YA PHIR DUSHMANI?

SO I don't think m much late guys….

I would like 2 thank all the viewers fr reading n appreciating my chapter 1…. So here's the nxt one J

In bureau 9:00 am  
Acp. Shreya purvi ne kutch bataya tumhein uss chemical ke baare mein?  
S(hesitatingly) sir.. keh rahi thi ki uska frnd koi madical student hai aur ek experiment ke liye kutch samay pehle purvi ne kisi aur se usse order krwaya tha aur apni gaadi mein jab woh chemical dene jaa rahi thi toh galti se thoda chemical uske stearing pa..r gaya sir..  
Acp. KYA?! Yeh kya bol rahi ho shreya. Tumne kya mujhe bewakoof samjha hai?  
S. No sir sach mein yahi baat hai  
Acp. Atcha theek hai ab tum jao  
S. Sir woh purvi keh rahi thi ki aap iss maamle ko chod dein  
Acp. Theek hai abhi tum ghar jao  
Shreya goes back home n calls purvi  
On call  
S. Hello purvi  
P. Haan shreya bol  
S. Ab teri tabyat kaisi hai?  
P. Pehli se kaafi better  
P. Tere ghar ke baahar gaurds toh hai na?  
S. Haan haan woh toh hain lekin tere gaurs chutti se wapis kab aayeinge?  
P. Woh actually unki family mein kutch problems ho gyi hain toh isliye thoda aur tym lagega  
S. Achha theek hai mai kal tere ghar aa jayungi. Take care bye  
P. Bye  
After disconnecting the call, purvi's doorbell rang n she had a sudden jerk n was really vry scared as it was already 10:00pm n her life was in danger she thought that this was the stalker who has a great plan for destroying all 3 girl's life. Purvi took hr gun n started heading towards the door n when she pened the door,she immediately put her gun on the man's head n was abt to press the trigger then suddenly she realized that this is none other than her frnd nikhil who was there to ask hr abt hr health  
Nik. Aaeehhh... purvi main hoon kutch nahi kiya mai toh bas tujhse milne aaya tha.  
P. Oh m so so sorrt nik mijhe laga ki...  
Nik. Kya KI?  
P. Kutch nahi. Andar toh aa  
Nik. Nahi pehle shaanti se dara le phir mai aaram se ghusoonga.  
P. Haha. Ab andar aa ho gaya mera.  
Nk enters the room. Purvi lost hr balance n ws abt to fall bt nik holded her.  
Nik. Arrey dhyan se chala kr.  
P. Woh aadat nahi hai na aise chalne ki isliye.  
Nik. Accha...  
P. Tu baith mai paani lekar aati hoon  
Nik . Arey tu baith mai hum donon ke liye coffee lekar aatahoon.  
P. Arey nahi yar tu guest hai.  
Nik. Kya? Mtlb tu mujhe apna dost nahi maanti?  
He makes puppy eyes  
P. Ho gayi teri nautanki. Ja jo krna hai karle.  
Nik smiles at this N he goes to the kitch n makes coffee fr him n purvi.  
Purvi thanked him.  
Nik. Purvi lekin tujhe hua kya?tu dar kyun gayi thibjab mai aaya  
P. Nahi woh mujhe nightmares aa rahe the na isliye aur phir itni raat bhitoh hai na.  
Nik. Oh accha  
They both had a lot of gossip n after sometym nik left purvi n goes back home  
Nik. Chal purvi bohot late ho gaya ab mai chalta hoon kal bureau bhi jaana hai na.  
P. Theek hai bye  
N he leaves  
P. Thinking. Agar mera yahi behaviour raha sabko sach pata lag jayega aur phir MERE PAST KE BAARE MEIN BHI jo mai nahi chahti. Agar unhein pata chalega toh woh mere baare mein pata nahi kya socheinge aur meri he galati mere parivar ne bhi toh mujhe isiliye choda tha. Oh god ab kya karoon..

Nxt day at tarika's house-  
Tarika was abt 2 have breakfast bt suddenly she heard some voice frm her room n she goes to see. There she saw no one n was abt to go to the dining table bt then she saw the window open n thena shoeprint on it n near the window she saw a letter in which it was written-  
Agar apni jaan bachana chahti ho toh purvi ko maar do aur ilzaam shreya pr daal do warna tum zinda nahi bachogi. Aur agar yeh baat tumne unhein ya kisi aur ko batane ki koshish ki toh tumhe toh jaan se marunga he magar acp aur baaki cid officers bhi jaan se jayeinge incuding ur ABHIJEET...

She was horrified with this n then immediately goes to the bureau

While checking the dead body she was thinking..  
Mai kaise maar sakti hoon purvi ko. lekin mai baakiyon ko Baakiyon ko bhi toh nahi marne de sakti..  
Salunkhe. Kya hua tarika kahan khoyi hui ho?  
T. Kutch nahi sir bas aise he  
Sal. Ok concentrate now.  
T. Yes sir  
Sal. Tarika mujhe lagta hai ki iska khoon iske kisi parivarwale ne hi kiya hai  
T.(got scared).. hunn?haan .. haan sir. Ho sakta hai sir.  
Sal. Kya baat hai tarka koi problem hai toh batao.  
T. Nahi toh sir sab theek hai  
Sal. He doubts bt says. Ok theek hai abb tum jao  
T. Yes sir  
N tarika leaves  
She goes to purvi's house  
T rings the bell  
Ting tong..  
P again got a bit scared n took her walking stick along with her gun. She was still nt able to walk bt tried n started moving slowly.  
She opened the door quicky n immediately holded the gun in front of the person's face  
T. Got scared n said in a quiet voice- PURVI! Main hoon tarika  
P. Took a breath of satisfaction n put her hand down.  
P. Andar aao na.  
T. Aur kutch toh nahi hai na. Suna bichare nik ke saath bhi yahi hua?  
P. Arey baba bola na srry andar aao.  
T. Comes inside and p. Was going to kitchen bt t. Stopped her  
T. Tum baitho mai le loongi.  
P. Hmm..  
T. Goes to bring the coffee n sits besides purvi.  
P. Tarika tumne kutch socha?  
T . Thinks whether to tell purvi or nt  
P. Bolo na kya hua  
T. Nahi woh abhi tak kutch nahi  
They had a lot of chit chat. Later when tarika went P. was thinking abt the stalker.  
Suddenly a message arrived in her mobile it was a picture in which a tattoo was made n the message was sent by an unknown no.  
She immediately realized who HE was. She called hr Frnd Shreya n told her to trace the no. Bt she couldn't do this until everyone's gone 

A/N

So did u all liked this one?  
keep reviewing guys plzz… hate n love both r welcomed…. J


	3. Chapter 3

I would like 2 thank all d readers fr appreciating my story.. so here go the chapter 3

CHAPTER-3

In the bureau  
Shreya was talking on phone  
Acp. Shreya chalo bohot late ho gsya hai ab tum jao  
S. Sir woh bas thoda sa he kaam bacha hai bas isse complete krke chale jaayoongi  
Acp. Theek hai mai aur baaki sab jaa rahe hai tum aue Daya kaam krlo  
S. Was happy a lil bit bt was tensed that how would she trace the mobile no. In frnt of daya sir.  
Mobile no. Arrived at shreya's phone.  
It was 12:00 am then.  
D. Arrey shreya ab toh chali jaao . Mai bhi jaa raha hoon bohot late ho gaya hai .  
S. Nahi sir aap jaayie. Mujhe abhi kaam hai  
She was abt to go n take the file bt she got slipped n daya holded her n there was a cute eyelock  
b/w him &amp;her . She stood n daya goes.  
S. Goes n finds the no.s location.  
N the location was near tarika's house. She was vry shocked n told this to purvi  
P. What? Acchha lekin hamein pehle tarika se baat karenge phir koi stand lenge  
S. Hmm...  
They went to tarika's home  
S. Yeh kya hai tarika?  
T. Kya hua?  
Yeh msg tumhate ghar se bheja gaya hai  
T. M srry. Bt mujhe yeh karna pada varna woh abhijeet ko maar deta  
S. lekin woh hai kaun?  
P. Mujhe pata hai...  
S.&amp;t. Kya? Kaun  
P. Naam toh nahi pata lekin haan voh mere college mein padhta tha  
She remembers the daywhen she was in a hurry to attend her class n banged witha boy who didn't even turned to see hr bt she saw the tattoo on his neck. Also on Valentine's day she was always given a bouquet of red roses with a card having the Tattoo.  
She told all this to tarika n shreya  
S. Purvi tere paas woh iss waqt hai?  
P. Nahi woh actually gusse main aakar mai woh hamesha faink deti thi.  
T. Tattoo ka design toh yaad hoga?  
P. Aa... haan shayad woh.  
N she draws the tattoo n shows it 2 tarika n shreya.  
Th ey decided that they will show this tattoo 2 all the tattoo shops.  
Next morning they had an off so both t. N s. went to investigate .  
Finally shreya got the shop n the man told him that that tattoo was asked by a man named Rohan 13 yrs ago n lived in lonawala #####.  
She went frm there n told all thia to tarika n shreya  
P. Hamein uss address pe jaana chahiye  
T. Nahi purvi tum nahi jaaogi. Tumhein abhi aaram ki zaroorat hai..  
P. Lekin...  
S. Lekin - vekin kutch nahi. Nahi mtlb nahi  
P. Ok fyn..  
Next day they had to go bureau bt both took half day leave.  
Acp (thinking). In donon ko ho kya gaya hai? Ek saath.. kutch toh gadbad hai.. he asks daya to spy them  
S.&amp; t. reach the address bt find no one there. It seemed that it was left years ago  
They entered a room where on a wall it was written I LOVE U PURVI  
AGAR TUM MERI NAHI HO SAKTI TOH TUMHEIN KISI KI HONE NAHI DOONGA  
The duo was hell shocked to see that  
S. moved ahead n tried to smell it. It was blood.  
S. Oh my god. Tarika yeh to sookha hua khoon hai  
T. Haan .  
They then saw that there were some Mark s on the wall it seemed that something was stick with tape on wall  
T. Aisa lagta hai jise yahan kutch chipkaya hua tha...  
S. Haan lagta toh kutch aisa he hai..  
Outside The bungalow daya was spying from behind a message wall about 10 mts away frm the bungalow. Talking on the Bluetooth. .  
D. Hello sir, yeh donon pata nahi Andar Kya kr rahe hain.. 15minute ho chute hain.. andar jaake dekhun kya?  
Acp. Nahi daya andar mat jaana dekhte raho yeh kya kr rahi hain..  
D. Yes sir..  
He then saw both of the coming out of the bungalow n both were very serious.  
D. Thinking. Yeh dono itne dare hua kyun hain?  
They both sat in the car n went after that daya came into the house n saw everything, he was really vry shocked n called ACP n told him everything.  
ACP. Agar aisi baat hai toh yeh hamein na batakr bohot badi galti kr rahe hain...  
Shreya n tarika then went to purvi 's house n told hr abt this.  
P. Shreya tarika mujhe lagta hai ki tum donon ko ab jaana chahiye kaafi der ho chuki hai  
S. Thik hai..  
T. Apna khayal rakhna aur kutch ho toh hamein bata de na  
P. Hmm..  
N they went. While tarika was going hr home, abhijeet joined hr in the midway.  
T. Arey abhijeet tum yahan?  
A. Haan tarika ji ab kya kareen aap toh hamse milne aati hi nahi toh hamein he aana pada.. kya baat hai doston ke chakkar mein hameinkyun bhool rahi ho?  
T. Thinking.. ab kya bataun abhijeet tumhein  
A. Kis soch mein pad gayi?  
T. Kutch nahi woh mai..  
A. Arey baba mai toh mazak kr raha tha itni serious kyun jo rahi ho. Sab theek toh hai na?(thinking- mujhe pata hai tarika ki tum mujhse bohot kutch chipa rahi ho)  
T. Haan..  
A. Acha suno..  
T. Haan bolo  
A. I luv u tarika ji  
T. She was abt to She was abt to smile bt suddenly there was a boom moment .  
Tarika had no expressions on hr face. She leaned a little towards abhijeet n falls in his arms. First he was nt able to understand what had happened n kept smiling bt when he got hold of tarika, he felt the blood ozing out frm tarika's back as if she was shot.  
He rushed to the hospital shouting DOCTOR-DOCTOR.  
Called ACP, purvi , shreya, daya everybody.  
Everybody came there running as well as purvi, she didn't used hr walking stick bt was nt able to walk properly she was abt to fall bt kevin held hr. He was continuously seeing hr bt she was trying to free hrself. Suddenly shreya came there n saw them  
Sh. Purvi .  
P. She stood with a jerk  
They all ran towards the OT  
They all were crying hard.  
Sal. Yeh ho kya raha hai yaar?(shouting) pehle purvi ab tarika...  
Acp. Purvi batao ki yeh sab kisne kiya hai chupane ki koshish mt karna hamein sab pata hai, woh outhouse, woh gaadi ka accident. Batao purvi ki kya hai aur kaun hai iske peeche!  
Sal. Bolo purvi  
Sachin. Shreya tumhein bhi pata hai na?  
Daya. Kya? Shreya bolo na kisne kiya  
Abhi comes running with red eyes. N starts shouting on purvi  
Abhi. Bolti kyun nahi?  
Purvi was crying badly n finally says-R..Rohit...  
Acp. Kaun rohit?  
Daya. Wahi sir jisne uss outhouse ki dewaar pr rakha tha  
Purvi then tells everything to them frm start to end  
They all were hell shocked. While she was telling this to them there was someone who was listenong all this frm behind, yes it was  
Rohit..  
Suddenly doctor came  
Doc. Ji woh  
Abhi. Woh woh theek toh hain na. Hum.. hum mil sakte hain kya usse?  
Doc. Ji woh . M srry hum unhein bacha nahi paste  
abhi holds his collar n stars shouting  
abhi. Aise kaose nahi bacha paye?  
They all holded abhi n removed his hand  
Purvi broke down  
Kevin. Arey purvi sambhalo..  
P. Yeh sabkutch meri wajah se hua hai.. agar mai tarika ko nahi batati toh aisa kutch nahi hota  
K. Consoles hr..  
Doc. Goli dill ke bohot kareeb thi jisse blood cieculation theek se nahi ho paaya aur lungs ko bhi kaafi damage ho gaya tha. Hospital laane se pehle hi unka kaafi khoon beh chuka tha.  
The whole say spends in the sweet memories n the sadness of their capable forensic doctor.  
Next day at Purvi's home while shreya was there. They were talking abt tarika after that-  
P. Chal mai pani lekar aati hoon..  
S. Hmm..  
Purvi's phone rang, it was a msg  
P. Shreya zara dekhna  
S. Unknown no.-(reading in hr mind) I luv u yar kyUn door gayi mujhse woh din bhi bhool gayi jab maine tumhein apna banaya tha. Haan purvi woh mai hi tha. Tum samajhti kyun nahi ki woh zabardasti nahi thi woh mera pyar tha..  
(WRITER- IT IS ONLY A STORY , I M SRRY IF I OFFENDED ANYONE. I M STRICTLY AGAINST RAPE N DISRESPECTFUL BEHAVIOUR TOWARDS WOMEN... RESPECT EVERY WOMEN, SHE IS THE CREATOR OF THE WORLD!)  
Shreya was hell shocked…

Hope u liked it, it's incomplete. Plz review n tell me my mistakes:))


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

I m vry srry guys.. I know I m vry vry late.. so without any delay, here is ur chapter 4

Shreya was hell shocked to read that. While the phone was in hr hand , she showed it to purvi

s. yeh kya hai purvi?

Purvi immediately turned hr face in the opposite direction..

Purvi had tears in hr eyes  
S. Bolo purvi!  
P(immediately cleaned hr tears) shreya woh.. aactua..ly.. yeh ba..at ..kaafi..  
S. Kya purvi itni badi baat huyi aur tumne mujhe batane ka socha tk nahi?  
P. Kya batati shreya... kise batati...  
S. Mai thi na purvi..  
P. Jab mere mom dad ne he mera saath nahi diya toh mai kisi se kya kehti?  
S. Matlab?  
P. Bola tha maine mon dad se... bt console krne ki bajaye unhone muhe he doshi thaharaya.. gha... ghar se bahar nikal diya jab mujhe unki sabse zyada zaroorat thi.. sirf duniya ke saamne apni izzat bachane ke liye.. mujhe toh ye samajh nahi aata ki kya mai unki sagi beti bhi hoon ya...  
S. Purvi calm down.. police ko inform kiya?  
P. Kiya tha.. fir likhwane gayi thi.. fir nahi likhi..  
S. Kyun nahi likhi?  
P. Mujhe gunehgaar thehra ku aajkal toh aam bat hai. Maine bola ki mujhe lady officer se baat krni hai  
S. Phir unhone kya kaha  
P. Bahar nikal jaane ke liye kaha..  
S. Kya ?bahar nikal diya? Tumne unke khilaf complaint nahi ki?  
P. Mai thak chuki thi shreya kisse kehti? Kisse madad leti? Kaun tha mera? Maine apni degree complete krne ke liye bhi student loan liya tha..  
S. Tum chinta mat kro purvi ab tumhare saath hum sab hain tumhein kutch nahi hone denge.. sabb theek ho jaega..  
P. (silent)  
While turning, they saw nikhil behind them who had tears in his eyes.  
Nik. Purvi woh mai... srry knock krke aana chahiye tha..  
Purvi and shreya were still luking at each other hesitatingly  
Nik. Dekho... hum.. hum sab tumhare saath hai.. theek hai..

P. Thank u nikhil  
Nik. Mai bas yeh poochne aaya tha ki tum office kab se joi kr rahi ho?  
P. Bas parson se….  
Nik. Ok.. shreya woh case ki file chahiye thi..  
S. Kaunsa case?  
Nik. Ek minute aao na batata hoon..  
Shreya went with nikhil..  
S. Kya hua nikhil tum mujhe aise wahan se kyun le aaye?  
Nik. Woh mai chahta tha ki purvi thoda akele mein rahe thodi der  
S. Kya? Nikhil usse hamari zaroorat hai  
Nik. Jaanta hoon yar bt mere nazariye se socho na  
S. Oh god tum aur tumhara nazariya  
Nik. Acha waise mere nazariye se toh daya sir sir hamare senior hai bt tumare hisab se toh woh..  
S. Yar nikhil yeh bhi koi tym hai aisi baatein krne ka.. ek purvi.. phir tarika.. aur tum ho ki tumhein koi farak he nahi padta.. kabhi toh serious hua kro yaar  
Nik. Shreya tumhein pata hai ki agar tarika aur purvi is waqt yahan pr hote toh kya kehte  
S. Haan haan i know "har ek pal ko aise jeena chahiye jaise aakhiri ho" :p just fed up of this dialogue. Jab pal he aakhiri hai toh insaan khush kaise rahega?  
Nik. Haha tum aur tumhara logic..  
In the bureau  
Acp. Daya woh kabristan wale case kutch aage badha?  
D. Nahin sir woh..  
Acp. Kya woh yaar koi ek mar gya hai iska mtlb yeh toh nahi na ki hum kaam rok dein?  
D. Nahin sir woh baat nahi hai. Abhi sir suspect ke recover hone ka intzaar kr rahe hai..  
Acp. Theek hai theek hai... aur woh..  
Sal. Boss tumhara dhyan toh khud tarika ki oor jaa raha hai aur tum doosron ko daant rahe ho?(had tears in his eyes)  
Acp. Aisi koi baat nahi hai saalunkhe.. mai..

Sal. Raine do boss mai bhi jaanta hoon ki tumhare iss khadoos chehre ke peeche ek pyara sa bacchha hai..  
Acp. Mujhe rukna he nahi yahan pe jaa raha hoon mai..  
Acp leaves  
Daya tries to stop him bt salunkhe stops daya  
Sal. Raine do daya..  
Day after tomorrow..purvi joins again.. purvi enters the beaureu..  
S. Arey purvi acha hua tum aa gayi.. acp sir ne tumhein apne cabin mein bulaya hai..  
P. Mujhe?  
Purvi goes to the cabin  
P. Sir may i come in  
Acp. Haan purvi andar aao  
P. Ji sir..  
Acp. Purvi dekho ek cid officer ki life mein bohot museebTein aati hai.. par uska yeh mtlb nahi hai ki hum ek he baat ke peeche pad jaayein.  
P. Ji sir  
Acp. Purvi dekho jo bhi hua usse bhool jaao.. hum sab milkar tarika ke khooni ko pakdeinge lekin uske liye pehle humein khud ko sambhalna hoga.. tum samajh rahi ho na?  
P. Ji sir  
Acp. Sirf ji sir bolne se kutch nahi hoga purvi... tum... khair chodo .. tum daya se double murder wali file le jana aur ghar pe kaam kr lo aaj..  
P. Bt sir mai theek hoon..  
Acp. Purvi.. halat dekho apni. Itni kamzor ho ki kabhi bhi gir sakti ho.. aaj ghar jao kal se join kr lena  
P. Ok sir  
Purvi leaves the beaureu and goes home.  
On her door, she saw a letter on the doormat whose corner was cut which indicates the death of a loved one  
P. Yeh kya hai? Iska corner... kiski death news.?meri toh family bhi...  
She opens the lettern it was written," NXT ONE IS YOUR DARLING SHREYA "  
She immidiately threw the letter away n called shreya.  
P. Hello shreya.. tu abhi kahan hai?

a/n-

so, what do u think will happen nxt? Will shreya pick up the phone or someone else.. is she alright or already rohit has done smthing to hr… till then keep reviewing ;)


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Thank u soo much fr ur support….

Thank u -dianshgupta65ayushi sharma, tanu,mansi chopra, guest, simrat kaur, tanvi, guest,sanchay, sumaiya, guest, jaspreet

Plz write ur name when u write d review …

Here is ur chapter 5..

Till now..- purvi called shreya…n shreya picked up d call..

S. Kyun kya hua?  
P. Tu bata na.  
S. Apne ghar pe aur kahan purvi  
P. Shreya ghar ki saari khidkiyan aur darwaze band kr de..  
S. Par kyun?  
P. Plz pehle tu kr..  
S. Haan kr lie .. bol  
P. Shreya mujhe letter aaya hai ki wih ab tujhe...  
S. Purvi tu bilkul chinta mt kr mere ghar ke bahar poori security hai.. n mera ghar bhi toh chora sa he hai..  
P. Haan bt phir bhi  
S. Chal theek hai .. acp sir ne kaafi kaam diya hai mai tujhe baad mein call krti hoon  
P. Ok theek hai..  
Purvi disconnects d call  
Purvi's doorbell rings.. she prpares her gun n goes towards d door.. ahe is scared even after high security outside hr house.. she open d door n finds ACP praduman outside..  
P. Sir aap yahan.?  
Acp. Haan.. andar aa sakta hoon?  
P. Ji sir aayeye na.. plz.  
They both sit on d couch  
P. Sir mai kutch lekar aati hoon  
Acp. Nhi purvi kutch nhi chaheye  
Purvi sits  
Acp. Purvi tumne hamein kyun nhi bataya? Hum sab yahein thhe na tumhare paas.. humse baat kr leti.. tum jaanti ho ki gunah krne se zyada gunah ko chipana galat hai..  
P(crying). M srry sir.. galati ho gyi sir.. galati ho gyi..  
Acp. Dekho purvi plz ro mat.. ab hum sabhi ko milkar kutch krna hoga  
Nxt day 9:00am  
Daya n sachin go to d flower shop jiska address purvi ne bataya tha..

At the Rosemary flower shop..

Person- yes sir, hum aapki kya madad kr sakte hain? Aaj kal orchids ka zyada fashion hai.. unmein aapko kutch dikhoon?

Daya- pehle lagaam lagao..

a/n

srry all, i know that the chapter was vry small.. this is bcoz i currently don't have tym for ff.. m a little busy..

the next chapter will be there if the story crosses 25 reviews..

thanks fr reading. luv luv ;)


End file.
